Every stage of a gas turbine engine must meet a plurality of design criteria to assure the best possible overall engine efficiency. The design goals dictate specific thermal and mechanical requirements that must be met pertaining to heat loading, parts life and manufacturing, use of combustion gases, throat area, vectoring, the interaction between stages to name a few. The design criteria for each stage is constantly being re-evaluated and improved upon. Each airfoil is subject to flow regimes which lend themselves easily to flow separation, which tend to limit the amount of work transferred to the compressor, and hence the total thrust or power capability of the engine. The blades of a power turbine are also subject to harsh temperatures and pressures, which require a solid balance between aerodynamic and structural optimization. Therefore, improvements in airfoil design are sought.